Areas
More coming soon! *Ocean Training Facility - Inst Fish **PL Range from 4500 - 100k, one sac drop, and several kill items (be in their PL range) *Muscle Tower - inst Door Guard (Or Guard Tower to bypass him) **Houses training from 10m - 100b, items for gains and stats too! (Be in their PL Range) *New South City - Directions from Recall/Inst Kids **Ox King - d (QuestMaster) **Shadow Dragons - multiple, wanders (For Dragonball Forms) **Doctor - 9n, 2w (For Bandaging.. And something else) **New South City Mall - 3s, e (Equipment) **Rare Item / Token Trader - 2e, n (For trading Rares and Tokens into QP) **New South City Tower - all north (For training mobs from 100 (just 100 PL) - 500m PL), and a weapon drop **Pawn Shop - 2n, w (Selling items) **Bank - 3w, s (Storing your zeni and saving it from death) **Lottery Ticket Master - 3w, n (Buying lottery tickets) * Undead Saiyans and HBTC Zone - Inst Saiyan, down ** The area has mobs from 70t - 100quad undead saiyans (for normal gaining) ** All the way down and to the west is the HBTC Zone which has PLs from 10b - 100quint ** Some HBTC Sparring rooms are to the east... But who uses those anyway ---- Reference |Quest | |Lotus |Arena |2 |0 | | |The Next Dimension | |Gohan |Grand Kai's Planet |7 |0 | | |Shabaz |Heaven |103|0 | | |Shabaz |Hfil |178|0 | | |Jayrus |King Kais Planet |2 |0 | | |Everyone |Snake Way |18 |0 | | |Outer Space | |Goku |Bibidi's Palace |79 |0 | | |Goku |Space Station |18 |0 |x30 | |Kazin |Sunlight space station |69 |0 |x50 | |Kintaro |The Dark Star |152|0 |x30 | |Earth | |Kazin |Abandoned Facility |123|0 |x50 | |Goku |Ancient Fortress |357|0 |x100| |Gogeta |Battle Islands |112|0 | | |Magmarashi Riptor |Buttered Coast |0 |0 | | |Ferrin |Capsule Corporation |105|0 | | |Goku |Dracula's Castle |65 |0 | | |Daris |East District 439 |316|0 | | |Ubuu |Gero's Lab |4 |0 | | |Veritas |Hammer Mountains |35 |0 | | |Kithar |Hercule's Castle |27 |0 | | |Ubuu |Korin's Tower and Kami's Lookout |14 |0 |x100| |Puchocamae |Muscle Tower |145|0 | | |Gohan |New South City |116|1 | | |Thirteen |North 42 Sector |39 |0 |x10 | |Hao |North City |198|0 | | |Chichi |Ocean Training Facility |355|0 | | |Veritas |Papaya Island |40 |0 | | |Eighteen |RRA Base |227|0 |x50 | |Ubuu |Roshi's Island |13 |0 | | |Goku |Satan City |302|0 | | |Dabura |Satan City Sanitarium |65 |0 | | |Serena |Temple of the Moon |68 |0 |x60 | |Lotus |Time Warped Earth |217|0 |x100| |Daris |Training Facility |120|0 |x30 | |Bulma |Underground Capsule Corp |133|2 | | |Kuna |West City |165|0 | | |Koronto |Western Desert |93 |0 | | |Talling |Zobraizubre Mountains |53 |0 | | |Namek | |Sixteen |Dragon Dojo |44 |0 | | |Kithar |Namekian Island |43 |0 | | |Reis |Pagoda of Honor |40 |0 | | |Kalia |Planet Namek |23 |0 |x10 | |Viola & Goku |The Big Gete Star |168|0 |x80 | |Vegeta | |Ender |Arlia City |253|0 | | |Daris |Cavern of the Lost Gods |628|0 |x100| |Daris |Grand Castle Vegeta |966|0 |x30 | |Xan |New Vegeta |81 |0 | | |Islvin |Soltari City |78 |1 |x80 | |Daris |Soltari Desert |83 |0 |x10 | |Furiza | |Minion |Iceria |220|0 | | |Derius |Ician City |52 |0 | | |Kintaro |King Cold's Castle |235|0 | | |Dabura |Mount Areukk |137|0 | | |Gogeta |The Market Place |43 |0 | | |Fake Namek | |Bardock |Fake Namek |11 |0 | | |Shadow Earth | |Cowboy |Android Warehouse |42 |0 | | |Bustawatiki |Demon City |174|0 |x30 | |Gogeta |Shadow Earth |177|0 | | |Gogeta |Shadow Earth Training Facility |139|0 | | |Planet Of The Kais | |Shabaz |Kaioshin |142|0 | | |Kithar |Mystic Forest |19 |0 | | |Jayrus |Valley of Reckoning |210|0 | | OTFacility spacestation twisting_maze mystic kamis_lookout roshis_island geros_lab kingkais trial_ancients newvegeta satancity Temple of the Moon Lunar Trials namek Facility Sunlight kaiobattle Castlecold darkstar hfil papaya_island hammer_mountains Pagoda west_city shadowearth shadowearth training facility androidwh fake_namek north_42_sector soltari_city battle_islands snakeway western_desert EastDistrict439 big_gete capsule_corp underground_cc deadzone mount_areukk North_City dragon_dojo sanitarium Training_facility CastleVegeta.are Soltari_Desert Super_Volcano Bibidis_Palace Buus_Innards Grand Kai's Plant herculecastle market_place RRABase Iceria newbie_tower ancientfortress castle_salome arlia demon_city Namekisland Experimental Labs muscle zmountains Time Warped Earth Ician Kaio nsc draculas_castle heaven